Kings and Queens of the Realms
by Perstephia
Summary: After the four Pevensie children became Kings and Queens of Narnia, everything seemed peaceful without the white witch. But a new enemy is rising and Camelot, their closest ally, is going through it's own struggles with Prince Arthur, Morgana, and Uthur.
1. Preface

Preface

(First off, the story of Merlin is screwed because I messed with it BIG TIME! So what has happened will be revealed in time but for now just let your imagination run with it. Oh – and it's just a few months after the Pevensie children are actually crowned by Aslan.)

The white witch chose an heir before the children entered Narnia, for the army of Aslan grew more and more numerous and deadly. After she succeeded in killing him, she had forgotten about the family she chose as her heirs entirely. When she died in the battle, Aslan chose the four children to be the kings and queens of the land. This made the family furious for they had been denied their promised rights to Narnia. With Aslan gone, the family grew in numbers and in bitterness. Finally, the closest descendant decided it was about time to take back what was promised them.

Using magic – but in order to use magic, the descendant needs a magic wielder.


	2. Kings and Queens

Four horses galloped through the trees, vines, brush and meadows after a flash of white – the white stag. This was just a sport for them, for the tale goes that whom ever catches the white stag may have a wish. In truth, the siblings didn't know what they would do if they ever did catch it, but for now, it was fun.

High King Peter, the magnificent, raced forward in the lead, his eyes never leaving the target. While behind him rode Queen Lucy, the Valiant. She swung her hair out of her face, and laughed with the rush of adrenaline pumping through her veins. Queen Susan the Gentle's horse galloped faster, pulling herself next to, then past her sister. Next King Edmund the Just. He rode, behind them, taking in everything, feeling free and lucky he had been freed so he could enjoy things like this.

Soon the white stag was, yet again, gone from all sight. Each of them slowed their horses as they found a stream. They all watered their horses and pulled out snacks packed away in their saddle bags.

"Ah, I miss our adventures." Queen Lucy sighed, pulling a part a piece of a sandwich and dreaming into the sky. "With Aslan and Mr. Tumas and the Beavers." With another sigh, she looked away from the treetops and looked at her family.

"Oh, Lucy," The Gentle Queen exclaimed. "How could you want that? It was a dangerous time – for all of us." Edmund rolled his eyes when she glanced his way. He didn't take what happened lightly but he knew there wasn't any purpose in bringing it up again.

"It was, but Susan don't you miss Aslan?" Queen Lucy asked, confusion flooding her face. King Peter smiled.

"Of course she does. We all do. But he'll return, he promised us." The High King replied giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze. The Valiant Queen gave a small grin in return but still picked at her food. Queen Susan walked over and sat next to her on the mossy log.

"That's right Lu, he did. And he will." The elder sister said, pulling the younger into a brief hug. "Come on, why don't we go visit the Beavers for tea?" The little queen's face brightened but High King Peter looked hesitant.

"Oh, Peter, can we?" She pleaded, her bottom lip jutting out. Ruffling her hair, he nodded in agreement. Queen Lucy squealed in excitement and hugged them both and gave them each a kiss on their cheeks. Running to her horse, the queen hoisted herself onto the saddle.

While all this was happening, King Edmund had been watching the edge of the treeline. A looming shadow, which had appeared out of place with the bright sun, fled from sight.

"Hey!" He cried, swinging his leg over his stallion, Phillip. Instantly, they were on the edge of the shadow. The High King ran from his seat and leapt on his own ride, kicking straight into a gallop. The two Queens followed on their horses.

"Ed!" The others shouted but he was intent on catching it – whatever it was. Pushing Phillip harder, the king leaned forward, his body moving in sync with his horse.

"Come on Phillip, we almost have him!" King Edmund said over the sound of the wind in his face. With a whiny, the horse thrust itself farther forward, lengthening it's body to it's limits. The others cried out for him to stop, to slow down, let them catch up, but he heard none of it. His eyes were trained on the fleeing shadow.

Then, just as he was almost close enough to figure out what created the shadow, the treeline broke and he was out on the beach. Blinded momentarily, the king swung his head around, squinting. But the shadow had disappeared.

Focusing on his horse, he realized Phillip was still at full speed. And wasn't slowing. Hauling the reins to his left, King Edmund turned his horse toward the waves. Phillip raced full force into the crashing tide. He tried to keep up his speed but the force of the water overpowered the animal and he was forced to calm himself.

At this point, the king on his back was thoroughly soaked. Getting off his horse, the Just King led his horse by the bridle back to shore. High King Peter's ride broke through the edge of the treeline just then as he slowed toward his brother.

"Are you daft? What were you thinking?" The king shouted over the sound of the crashing waves. King Edmund squinted in the sunlight up at his brother. Breathing heavily, he just let the High King get it out. On his heels, the two queens raced in, slowing their horses at the sight of their brothers.

"Edmund! Are you alright?" Susan asked, worriedly. He nodded to her, catching his breath. Queen Lucy sat in shock, but didn't say a word.

"I'm fine." He said. Petting Phillip, King Edmund rubbed him on his cheekbone, distracting him from the conversation entirely. "Something must have startled Phillip." Phillip, who was unaware of this statement, would have objected profusely but as it were, he was well distracted; sucking in oxygen. King Peter seemed to breathe a sigh of relief and Queen Lucy smiled at him.

"Well, at least that horse didn't get the best of you." The High King said with a nervous chuckle, patting his own horse. All of his siblings seemed to believe the lie but Queen Susan still looked unconvinced by the excuse. Afraid of his eyes giving away the truth, King Edmund looked out towards the cliffs holding Clair Paraveil.

"I'm going to walk back to the palace; get Phillip settled in his stall. You guys go a head without me." He said, already beginning his journey. Queen Susan told them she would go back just in case anything happened and bid them well-wishes to the Beavers from her. King Peter and Queen Lucy nodded and trotted back into the woods, heading for the Beaver's dam.

"Alright what _really_ happened?" Queen Susan questioned in a voice that could have cut ice. King Edmund had given Phillip to a stable boy but had returned later. She had followed him – yes stalked him – and now she knew something was up. He had told Phillip not to talk to any other creature about what happened today and when Phillip inquired as to why, he told him he wasn't sure what he saw meant just yet.

Startled by her voice, his body whipped around to face her icy glare. His eyes gleamed with surprise and fear but the king forced himself to remain as calm as he could.

"What?" King Edmund asked, forcing his voice not to waver. _How much had she heard?_ he wondered. Queen Susan walked closer to him, her eyes never leaving his wary face. She stopped five feet still between them, folding her arms across her chest.

"That's what I'm asking you. What happened out there? I know you were lying." She stated trying to read his expression. The king had made his face blank, perfectly clear from any emotion. He was definitely hiding something.

"Nothing. I told you the truth, Phillip ran. Horses do that sometimes."The Gentle Queen's eyebrows contracted with his response. It was exactly these evasive answers she wanted to avoid. Shaking her head she told him what she'd heard him say. His expression didn't change but his eyes showed a glint of angst.

"Edmund, please, just tell me. What could it hurt?" The Just King took a moment to think it over. If he told her, she still may not believe him. But what was there really to tell? Who knows if he actually saw that shadow anyway. Maybe he's just dehydrated.

Slowly, King Edmund shook his head.

"Not yet. Not until I know for sure there is something to tell." His face loosened. Queen Susan stared at him but finally nodded her consent. Whatever it was, she wasn't exactly sure she really wanted to know. A half smile tugged at her lips despite herself.

"Come on then." The queen sighed, pulling him towards her by his arm. King Edmund was reluctant at first but started to walk with her anyway. "We could play chess?" She questioned, her face round and cheerful again. Looking at her, the king grinned and agreed.

"But you do realize I'm going to win." King Edmund teased his sister.

"We'll see!" She replied, ruffling his dark hair. After entering the palace halls and stepping inside one of the many lavish rooms, they sat down across from each other and began an intense battle between the golden pieces of their 'kingdoms'.

Meanwhile, the High King and Valiant Queen approached the Beaver's dam. The river flowed with fish flying upstream for mating season. A wind blew cold air in their faces but was welcome in the heat of the day. Mr. Beaver normally spent his days outside at this time of year, catching fish and collecting berries and other things, Mrs. Beaver tidied up the dam and had plenty of people over for dinner.

King Peter and Queen Lucy, allowing their horses to graze on the fresh grass nearby, walked to the dam. They both thought it odd Mr Beaver was not out but perhaps the Beaver's had already started their tea. Upon reaching the dam, Queen Lucy knocked once and waited. When no one answered, she and the High King shared a look of surprise as he knocked on the door as well. But, once again, no one answered.

"What is going on Peter?" The Queen asked, feeling slightly upset. She didn't mind missing out on tea but she was beginning to feel her friends were in danger. High King Peter felt the same way but to assure his sister, he decided perhaps they were out for a while and taking tea elsewhere.

The Queen nodded in agreement though she secretly felt as though something was amiss. "Can we leave a message inside for them? Just to say hi?" After thinking, the King gave a brief nod and turned the handle.

The two stepping inside felt the cold damp air encircle them. Looking about everything seemed in place perfectly. Almost as if no one had used anything in the dam for days. The King pulled out a pad of paper from near Mrs. Beaver's sewing machine and handed it and a pen to Queen Lucy.

"Peter?" She asked as she wrote a quick note. "Look at how dusty and unused everything is. If the Beaver's have been here, why is nothing used?" Looking down at his younger sister the King didn't know what to say. He had been mulling it over himself. _Why would the Beaver's just disappear?_ He thought.

"Are you done with your note?" He replied, leaving her question unanswered. The Queen nodded and placed it on the front of the door. Stepping out, both of them reached their horses without a word.

"Lu, why don't we check in on Mr. Tumnas? He may know where the Beavers have been." The High King suggested as he helped her up onto her horse.

"Oh, yes!" Queen Lucy replied as her brother swung up onto his own horse. The Queen loved the faun who she had first befriended in Narnia and never passed up an opportunity to visit him, just as he would never pass up an opportunity to visit her as well. With a reassuring smile, the High King Peter led the way through the forest to the faun's home.


	3. Camelot

_Walls crash down surrounding me. It is my fault we are here – my fault we are going to die. I couldn't stop it now, my power is out of control. Tears stream down my face as my heartbeat quickened. Everything is my fault._

_ Suddenly, a hand grabs mine. I look up to see him standing next to me. There is something in his face I have seen many times but this time it is different. He helps me up, bringing me into a hug. The last time he hugged me, I was dying in his arms – this time, I am dying, yet again, in his arms. Something comforts me being held though the world is about to crush us both._

_ "I'm scared." I whisper into his chest, not meeting his eyes. He looks around, searching desperately for something. Then his face turns down towards me._

_ "It'll be alright." He says back, pulling me closer. Through my sobs I hear his voice as if it is my own thoughts. "We've made it through the worse and come out alright – I won't let us die like this."_

_ I smile._

_ Then the roof caves in, slamming into us. I see his face. His eyes take on a gold sheen from magic while he is smiling back at me. Just then, we are crushed by the rubble._

Morgana gasped, her eyes opening wide. Struggling to settler her fear, she tore herself free from the sheets holding her down. Rushing away from her bed, Morgana ran to the other side of her room, crashing into her vanity. Forcing herself to breath deeply, she looked around. Her room was dark but light of the moon flooded the furniture, casting shadows all around her.

Suddenly a knock came from her door. She screamed and the door swung quickly open.

"Morgana! Are you okay?" A torch bathed the room with light as the dark haired man ran to her side. Looking up at him, she forced herself to nod slowly.

"Yes, Merlin, I – I'm fine." She said, unable to keep her voice from shaking. His dark eyes searched hers. Finally he carefully nodded in return and looked around.

"So – what's up?" He asked. It was so shockingly out of place Morgana couldn't help but laugh lightly. Turning away from him, she faced the window, looking down on the town of Camelot. Sighing, Merlin walked over to her side again. "Morgana."

"I'm fine, Merlin. Really." She snapped when he became serious again and instantly regretted it. Although she didn't want to lie to him anymore, she didn't want him to know just what was plaguing her thoughts. Just as he was about to leave, her hand reached out, snatching his arm.

"No – wait, please, I'm sorry." Morgana sighed, not wanting to be alone. _Why couldn't it have been someone else?_ She thought, but she knew she would have probably gone looking for him if it were anyone else.

His eyes poured into hers, trying to figure out the puzzle she was. Only recently had she been keeping her nightmares to herself. She used to tell him everything after he brought her back to Camelot. It seemed she didn't trust anyone else but him sometimes.

If anyone else tried to talk to her like he did, she'd snap at them. If not yell for them to leave her alone. Some servants were starting to believe she was mad but after deceiving the whole kingdom, Merlin didn't blame her for her distrustful attitude.

"It's okay." He whispered, and saw her recoil from him as if he were fire. Unknowing to him, he had said it the same way as he had in her dream. Quickly she wrapped her arms around herself, pretending to be cold, hoping to cover up her reaction to his voice.

"Can we go for a walk?" Morgana asked, going to her wardrobe to pull out an over covering of one of her elaborate dresses. After slipping that on, she took out her cloak.

"Sure we can." Merlin said, watching her carefully. "But soon I'll have to go back to Arthur." Her forehead creased in surprise as she tied the fabric around her.

"Chores." He added quickly, and she nodded. When they exited her room, Merlin spoke with the guards stationed outside her room. After debating a moment, they nodded and agreed not to follow the two.

The cold white marble corridors seemed formidable to the young witch and warlock, thinking of all the reasons they've had in the past to travel them, but some how it had become special for them. It was at these times Merlin wished he could ask exactly what it was that made her come back to Camelot, back to Arthur, even back to him. If she never had returned, he shuddered to think what life might be like. The one question that stuck with him was what would make her betray Morgause – who had saved her life – and come to be with her poisoner?

"You're awfully quiet this morning." Morgana mused, snapping him back to the present. Disguising what dark thoughts had been running through his mind, a grin spread across his boyish face.

"I'd have thought you'd be sick of me by now." He joked but she didn't return his lightheartedness. "You'd never catch Arthur complaining about that one." That one got her to giggle for a second, but that was enough to make him feel better. What ever had been troubling her sleep was still set in her mind.

"Merlin-" She started after a few moments of silence. They stopped, facing each other, but words wouldn't form in her mouth. Nervously she chuckled. "Never mind." Morgana started walking again but Merlin stood there like a statue.

"Are you sure?" He asked, stopping her in her tracks. As he continued, he caught up to her. "Because you know you can tell me anything." For a long moment, they stared into each others eyes. Morgana was searching for a hint of something – what it was, she didn't know but she looked anyway while Merlin tried to read her emotions that lay within her cool mask. Sighing, she turned away.

"It's alright Merlin, I am not going to break or anything." The sudden, sharp answer caught him off guard. She looked at the nearby torches and hallways not meeting his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he prayed to the spirits he wouldn't make her bottle it up anymore with his next statement.

"I know, you are strong Morgana. I just thought you should know that you don't have to take it all alone." Morgana felt her mouth drop, about to send back a cutting response, but nothing came. They started walking again but she felt like she was standing still. Looking at him from the corner of her eyes she could tell he actually meant it. She dropped her gaze, feeling slightly ashamed.

After all, she had lied to him, and still didn't always trust him – but he hadn't given up on her. Even when she had tried to kill the kingdom of Camelot and take over the throne, he never once condemned her for it or looked down on her. Miraculously, he had forgiven her for things even her half-brother couldn't.

"You're awfully quiet tonight." Her head shot towards him. Merlin's face held a bright grin, his eyes shining. Before she knew it she was laughing with him. They walked onward for a while, joking, talking, and sometimes saying nothing at all. Soon daybreak spilled over the horizon.

"I'm sorry Morgana," Merlin exclaimed. "I have to go, Arthur's gonna kill me!" Morgana smiled to herself. She knew Arthur could no more kill Merlin than Merlin could let him die. It was just one of those brotherhood things. When Merlin didn't go running off, Morgana laughed at him.

"For a man on his way to death, you aren't going very fast." Merlin cracked a grin but placed a hand on her shoulder lightly. She still wasn't used to human contact that wasn't threatening. Taking a chance he tried to appear nonchalant.

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you need anything?" Morgana giggled, giving him a shove.

"I'll be alright Merlin. For the thousandth time." He smiled. Regretfully, he raced down the corridor towards Arthur's room. Though he was leaving her, his thoughts still were consumed by her. Whatever she was hiding, he didn't like it, but he wouldn't make her tell him. They needed what little trust they were building.

Morgana watched him go with a smile, which died as soon as he was out of her sight. She tried to breath in deeply of relief that he didn't find out what was bothering her, but instead she feel more uneasy. Whatever it was, something about him made her feel safe and though she hated to feel weak, she was dependent on him now. But he didn't need to know that.

"My lady?" Morgana jumped, turning around sharply. There stood Guinevere, and instantly, Morgana was back to feeling like a prisoner. Like she was being watched to see when she'd crack next. Taking a deep breath, Morgana calmed herself.

"Gwen, you scared me." She exclaimed. Her servant nodded, but didn't make much of an effort of hiding her unease that Morgana had returned. It hadn't been too long since she had returned and Gwen was sure she was just as despicable as the last time she had 'returned'.

"Yes, well, you should probably get back to your room and prepare for the day. After all, the guards will be missing you." Morgana nodded in agreement to Gwen, bitterly, but forced a smile. Secretly, she missed how close they used to be.

"You're right, I should. Oh, um, you can have the day off." Morgana said as she started back for her room. Guinevere thanked her coldly, and left the area. Where she was going and why, Morgana didn't want to know. She was sure Gwen and Arthur and maybe even Gaius were trying to get Merlin to give up on her. Even though she hated them for it, she couldn't blame Gwen and Arthur. She did try to ruin them forever.

"Gaius!" Gwen called, entering the messy physician library. "Gaius where are you?" Slowly a white-haired man appeared, tall but old. Wise was written in his smile lines around his eyes and cheeks. Sighing, she settled down a little.

"What is it Gwen?" He asked, looking up from his book. Carefully, he took in her body language and tone. One thing was sure – she wasn't happy. Shutting the door, Gwen stepped up towards Gaius, who set his book down on the rickety wooden table.

"It's Merlin." She said as she sat down in one of the wooden seats accompanying the table. "He still walks with her. I know you said it's nothing to be worried about but – but what if she is getting to him. I'm afraid of what might happen."

The old man sat next to her, thinking deeply. Sighing, his light eyes met hers.

"Are you worried about the effect she has on him, or the effect he may have on her?" Gwen gave a look of surprise but thought carefully. Gaius watched her as she thought it out. She always spoke her mind when it was her place and never mentioned something that didn't concern her deeply. If there was something going on more than what he knew of, she wouldn't keep it from him.

"Both, I suppose." Gwen looked away, feeling slightly ashamed she had jumped out of her skin over their bonding but she wasn't sure what she should believe. Things weren't black and white anymore, times had changed. Morgana had changed, but somehow Merlin didn't see it. He treated her the same as he always had, if not better than before.

"Well, I will keep an eye on him. Tell Arthur too as well, but don't say anything to Merlin directly. If he feels we want to keep Morgana away from him, he may not react well to it." Gaius advised turning back to his work. Gwen thanked him and nodded, leaving the physician's library.

Arthur had begun to suspect before Gaius and Gwen but since they all started seeing Merlin and Morgana together more and more often, they all started making mental notes of the occurrences. Gwen was a bit unnerved by the idea that they were going behind Merlin's back but he had made his choices and they were making theirs. She just hoped they were the right ones.

When Merlin barged in to Arthur's chambers, he was surprised to see the prince up and dressing behind the screen. Spotting the first thing he could to tidy up, he rushed over to the royal bed. Quickly he made it trying to make up for lost time spent with Morgana.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted, emerging from behind the elaborate wood dressing screen. Merlin's hands stopped their rapid work as his head looked up at the prince. "Where were you this morning?"

"I was – uh-" Merlin stuttered unable to form a reply. Arthur walked up to his servant, giving Merlin a smack on the back of his head.

"Are your brains still intact? Where were you this morning?" Arthur repeated loudly in to Merlin's ear. Merlin cringed slightly but shook away the loss of hearing that followed He was practically used to it.

"You're up early." He commented ignoring the ringing still echoing in his ears. Arthur rolled his eyes, walking over to his breakfast. Merlin finished up the bed while Arthur picked up a piece of cold food before tossing it back.

"That doesn't answer the question, Merlin. And I would have been up sooner if _you _weren't roaming the castle!" The prince complained. Before Merlin could explain or make up an excuse, Arthur continued his tirade. "My clothes weren't set out, my boots still aren't shined, my breakfast is cold and I'm going to be late for the council meeting because of you!"

Nodding quickly, Merlin left the bed he had made and dashed over to the breakfast. Gathering up the silver tray, when he turned around he almost bumped into Arthur. Arthur's eyes squinted as he looked at Merlin for a moment. Something was up and he knew it.

"Where are you going?" The prince asked; a warning lay just behind his voice. Skirting around Arthur, Merlin opened the door.

"I've got to take your food away, after all you don't want rats in here do you?" Merlin edged his way out of the room while Arthur debated if he was serious. Snapping out of it the prince shook his head.

"You can't leave! You still have to shine my boots. I can't go in front of the council meeting without them!" Merlin dipped his head lightly in response, giving a halfhearted shrug.

"Wear them without shining them then – you're the prince, no one will notice. I promise!" With that Arthur's servant ran off to get rid of the tray. Grumbling to himself as he slipped on his boots, he couldn't help but think about Merlin's recent behavior. Arthur didn't pretend he wasn't sure why. It had to do with Morgana, beyond a shadow of a doubt. Before he could think too deeply about it, Gwen appeared in the door way, knocking lightly on the opened door anyway.

"May I come in?" She asked with a warm smile on her face. Arthur stood up, one boot on, one boot off, as he motioned her to enter. Her curly brown hair was down around her face, but pulled back in the front to meet with flowers she put in her hair daily. She was stunning.

"Gwen, you know you don't need to ask." Arthur said grinning back at the light pink tint that flooded her cheeks as she dropped her gaze. A few seconds later she met his eyes again and told him about Gaius's message. While he listened to the plan and what Gwen had witnessed, his forehead creased.

"That is crazy." He exclaimed unthinkingly. One look from Gwen made him recover quickly. "I mean, I've never seen him act this distracted to anyone other than me. I'll keep an eye on him." Arthur's hand squeezed one of Gwen's shoulders. It was only a small gesture but it was comforting to her. Suddenly, two guards appeared in the doorway.

"Sire, the council is assembling." Quickly, Arthur and Gwen said their farewells and separated.


	4. Trial and Error

Morgana was brought before Uthur and his council, chained and held by her guards. The somber, humbled girl she had been with Merlin was gone. Before the King she hated, she was deadly and vengeful, facing whatever her fate may be from here.

Uthur's eyes looked at his ward – his daughter. Maybe if he had done things differently she wouldn't be this way. Maybe if he had told her he loved her since she was born; raising her knowing he was her father. Or if he hadn't always been a firm ruler around her – she'd understand. But now his eyes, pale with hurt and regret, stared blankly as if life itself were not in them.

"Princess Morgana, as a traitor to the crown, your c rimes against King Uthur and all Camelot are worth of death." Arthur, standing at the right side of the King, spoke for his father, repeating the ruling the man seated on his throne had given just moments ago. At his words, Morgana scoffed, looking around the room at all the knights.

_They all wish me dead._ She thought, venom seething through her mind. _No one in Camelot cares about the innocent lives Uthur took. Not one soul in the palace. They only care about themselves—_Morgana's thoughts broke off feeling a tingling spike in her soul. Magic.

_Not everyone, Morgana._ A thought sounded in her head as clearly as if spoken a loud. Immediately, her wild eyes searched the room, scanning for the source. As if trained for what they were to find, her eyes settled on a figure standing in the back of the throne room, amongst the shadows. His eyes met her own, as she heard the message repeat in her mind. _Not everyone._

Something in his tone calmed her. He knew what it was like to have the world against him. Not openly, like she had, but hiding who you are is something you can relate to no matter the circumstances. He understood her. As her expression softened, Morgana's lips parted slightly in surprise that he used his magic so openly, directly in front of Arthur _and_ Uthur. Merlin smiled, guessing her thoughts, but motioned her attention back to Arthur and the trial.

As if she had been burned, Morgana's eyes snapped back to the prince, remaining cold as they had in the beginning. No one noticed what moment had passed, that had seemed like an hour to Morgana – but had in fact been only a second or two – except that of Arthur Pendragon.

"King Uthur has chosen to grand you mercy, despite the punishment the law demands for the crimes you have willfully committed." Sighing, Arthur met his half-sister's gaze. "Congratulations princess, you're going to be married to a man from a neighboring realm and from that day forth are no longer welcome to Camelot."

Her mouth dropped open, shock taking hold before she could stop it. _Wait! _She thought. _This could be a good thing – then I could convince my _husband _to fight against Camelot._ Though she told herself this, repeating the words over and over in her mind for comfort, her heart was pounding. For the first time in the past year, true uncontrolled fear was pouring through her.

"You can't sell me off like a slave!" She shouted, stepping forward before the strong hands of the guards grabbed her arms. Morgana felt herself struggle, knowing it was in vain. Fighting to keep her fear from appearing on her face, she tried to force herself out of the guards grip but they began to drag her back towards the chamber doors. Suddenly, Arthur's eyes met her own.

"You are getting more than you deserve as it is, Morgana. This is your last chance for a happy life, I suggest you count your blessings." He said, turning away from her to look at his father, who had not moved throughout the whole scene. Placing a hand on his father's shoulder, Arthur tried to gain some comfort in his father's decision to keep her alive, but found none.

The last thing Morgana's eyes focused on before being pulled out of the Throne room, were Merlin's eyes. As she was dragged back to her room, she wished desperately that he would send her a thought, a message, any sort of comfort at all. The guards unlocked her bedchamber door, tossing her inside. Landing there, in a room that had been hers since she was little, Morgana couldn't help but think of everything that brought her here. All of her actions, emotions, even stupidity, through all that she thought the worst of what she could do was die for her people, but now, death seemed almost agreeable in comparison.

A porcelain hand touched her cheek to find wet streaks on her face. _Stop crying Morgana!_ She screamed inside. _Stop it this instant! It won't be so bad, you can get them back for it! Marriage isn't so bad – now stop it! _All her mental wishes were thought but yet she cried and felt, for the first time since she returned to Camelot, like her old self. Truly she did care about the magic-users and magic-born but she could not help them now, much less while she being sold off when she only trusted one person in the world.

When she calmed herself down enough to stop the tears, she stood up from where she collapsed on the ground, and lay down on her bed. Staring at the light coming through the windows, Morgana tried to think about nothing – to make a peaceful moment after her breakdown. But one thought she couldn't stop, or even had the strength to ignore, kept being whispered on her lips.

"Where is Merlin?"

The home of Mr. Tumnas was, as you may know, badly wounded during the early events leading up to the Battle of the White Witch. Afterward, the four children had invited him to stay at the palace if he wished to, until his house was set to right again. Thanking them for their kindness, he had declined, wishing only to be home once more and have the past behind him.

Since that time, the faun had done many repairs to his small home, fixing it to almost the exact way it had been before anything had happened to it. He had invited the Kings and Queens to visit his humble abode, but they had yet to take him up on the offer. This is why when Queen Lucy and King Peter arrived at the hutch, they did not expect what they found.

"Peter," The Queen asked, worriedly. Pulling the horses aside from the trail, the King dismounted, drawing his sword. Queen Lucy followed suit, pulling out her dagger she kept on her person at all times. Together they neared the house of Mr. Tumnas.

Reaching the slightly broken up door, they knocked lightly before calling out his name. But there was no reply. As King Peter opened it and entered, Queen Lucy went around the house, inspecting the small windows his home had. Many were broken and shattered, glass lay just beneath the shelves and in the grass.

Quickly, she ran in after King Peter, but as soon as she entered the house, she almost tripped. Furniture was upright and perfectly placed, as if nothing had happened, but it was plain their dear friend had not been in his home for quite some time.

"Peter, Mr. Tumnas wouldn't have let this happen to his house." The Valiant Queen said, gesturing at the cobwebs and small creatures in the corners of the lovely room. King Peter, whom had been inspecting other rooms, came back to his sister, his expression grim.

"I'm afraid something may have happened to our friends sister." He said as they walked out of the home and back to their horses. After helping Queen Lucy mount her horse, King Peter did the same. Taking one last look at the house, she couldn't stop a sigh from escaping her lips.

"Peter, what could be going on? Our friends are disappearing." She said, keeping her eyes forward, away from his kind gaze. The Magnificent King smiled comfortingly, but it did neither of them any good.

"They are probably out together, or perhaps other know where the Beaver's and Mr. Tumnas is." He said, patting his horse. Queen Lucy shook her head, unhappily.

"I wish I could believe it were something like that, but Pete, the windows where broken and the door had been forced open." The King's forehead creased as he thought through her words. "Although it would be wonderful to find that it was all just a coincidence, I fear it is not so."

"Lu, it may be just a coincidence, or someone may have taken their time to make it seem that way, but in either case, we need to have a council meeting as soon as we return to Cair Paraveil." Agreeing, the siblings fell into silence as they rode back to the palace. While King Peter's mind was occupied the whole journey with different theories and plans, Queen Lucy felt her mind thinking back on all the times she and her dear friends had shared, and that they may no longer be. Something about thinking of only the worst, makes a journey quite a bit longer than it should ever be.

Meanwhile, a brown griffin, with white flecks on his tail feathers, contrasting with his golden fur, flew to a fortress hidden in the mountainous region between many large rocks and boulders. Over the fortified wall, he flew to a large balcony. There stood a man with a grave look on his face.

"You're majesty," The griffin bowed low as he settled on the stone railing. Instead of acknowledging the griffin, the man scowled at the beast in front on him.

"Where were you? It has been weeks since we have been expecting you." He said, resting his palms on the stone next to the griffin. Although the creature towered over the man, the griffin felt fear in the presence of him.

The dark man was named Cornelius Efferam. He was a dark character; plotting, conniving, and deceiving. Pride of his skills at torturing men and spilling blood, made him not only rather cocky, but also formidable. Tonight, he wore a pale blue tunic and dark cape. But what he wore upon his head (a crown, made to look like that of King Peter's) rested in his thick toughs of rich dark hair.

Usually wearing the symbolic crown made Cornelius's spirits lift after a rather depressing day. Now however, the reminder of his awaited achievement couldn't cheer him. The prisoners were holding out against every tactic and effort they had.

"I was keeping an eye on the royals. They have finally discovered the absence of the Beavers and faun." Tapping the railing with impatience, Cornelius thought what to do. A pair of boots stepping up behind him, made the man turn. Before him stood a man similar to Cornelius but had lighter, more of a dirty blonde color of hair, and bright blue eyes.

"Ah, Chase, just the man I wanted to see!" Cornelius's tone was light and welcoming but the griffin could not relax. One wrong move meant punishment after his delay in return. "The fools have finally discovered the absence of the Beaver's and the faun. However, they have not yet realized just how many of their friends and confidants we have."

Chase stood, eyes narrowed, chin up, meeting Cornelius's eyes.

"Then perhaps, brother, it is time to return one of their missing companions."

"Hello?" Mr. Tumnas' whisper echoed through the dungeon. This was the second time he was imprisoned for his relations with the Pevensie children, however, he was not without hope this time. Some one would help them. Whether it be the Kings and Queens, Aslan himself, or even death, whatever the result may be, he was ready for it.

"Who's there?" A voice soft life dryad petals asked, so quietly, Mr. Tumnas wondered if he only imagined it. Trying to peer through the darkness in the direction of the sound, his eyes squinted.

"Who's there?" The voice called again slightly louder.

"My name is Tumnas," He said, dipping his head lightly, though his companion could not see. "May I know you?"

"My name is Mina." In the dim lighting a small wren hopped into view of the faun. For a moment it paused, almost wheezing. Catching it's breath, Mina looked up at Mr. Tumnas with sparkling black eyes.

"Mina, I have to ask, why don't you just fly away?" A sadness shined in her eyes as she looked at his.

"They took a sword to my feathers, even ripped some out." Mr. Tumnas reached a finger out towards her but the chains holding him to the wall kept him from his comforting gesture. The wren smiled as well as a small bird can, understanding.

Suddenly a loud crashing noise came from somewhere distant, and the wren bounced away from the faun, going back the way it had come. A lantern far away came closer and closer. Mr. Tumnas' eyes shut tightly. After days of only small stream of light coming through the stone work, the lantern's bright rays were painful.

"Get the little song bird and send her to the royals...make sure she delivers our message." A deep voice said, echoing through the damp dungeon. The sound of boots against the damp stone floor was like the sound of a giant grandfather clock, ticking down the time they had to live. Suddenly, Mr. Tumnas heard a cry of Mina's sweet voice, full of pain.


End file.
